Fluttershy/Gallery/Legend of Everfree
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Sunset and friends enter Twilight's room EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie getting erased EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Fluttershy, Spike, and Rarity riding the CHS bus EG4.png Rainbow and Sunset riding the CHS bus EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Spike "I definitely wanna go" EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Spike excited about squirrels EG4.png Spike barking excitedly EG4.png Rainbow "with food and tents" EG4.png Applejack "still gonna forage" EG4.png Applejack talking about CHS's magic EG4.png Applejack "magic magnet" EG4.png Applejack "we don't have to worry" EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Rainbow "rock climbing!" EG4.png Gloriosa "naturally!" EG4.png Gloriosa "I do make a mean sugar cookie" EG4.png Fluttershy "early morning nature walks?" EG4.png Rarity thinking of an activity EG4.png Rarity suggesting a fashion show EG4.png Rarity "modeled by my classmates" EG4.png Rarity getting very excited EG4.png Gloriosa "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Fluttershy assigned to Amethyst Tent EG4.png Fluttershy and DJ Pon-3 are tent buddies EG4.png Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Rarity "she appreciates a well put-together look" EG4.png Applejack "fair enough" EG4.png Applejack "don't put me in one" EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity "no... yes!" EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy gazing at the water EG4.png Fluttershy "it is lovely out here" EG4.png Fluttershy with hair swept by the breeze EG4.png Fluttershy "The birds that land on your fingers" EG4.png Rainbow "I think that only happens to you" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle walking onto the dock EG4.png Fluttershy feeding the lake ducks EG4.png Fluttershy "aren't they just the cutest?" EG4.png Twilight and Fluttershy smiling at each other EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Twilight and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Equestria Girls collaborate on the new dock EG4.png Fluttershy "feed the ducks and fishies" EG4.png Rainbow "lanterns so you can see at night!" EG4.png Principal Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie "adult supervision!" EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Spike jumps into Fluttershy's arms EG4.png Snips hugging Snails with fright EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thinking of an excuse EG4.png Gloriosa "took the scenic route" EG4.png Gloriosa "the forest is beautiful at night" EG4.png Gloriosa "no one else should do it" EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Fluttershy hugging Spike too tightly EG4.png Fluttershy loosens her grip on Spike EG4.png Fluttershy "that story got to me" EG4.png Rarity recalling the Friendship Games EG4.png Rarity realizes she is upsetting Sci-Twi EG4.png Rarity grinning nervously at Twilight EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm gonna turn in" EG4.png Pinkie smears her lips with marshmallow fluff EG4.png Pinkie Pie "our lips are sealed" EG4.png Twilight and Sunset approach the finished dock EG4.png The campers' dock is destroyed EG4.png Timber Spruce helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Equestria Girls surveying the dock damage EG4.png Fluttershy "the fishies are eating well" EG4.png Sunset "maybe we can still fix this" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle looking back at her friends EG4.png Camp Everfree mess hall covered in dough EG4.png We were just decorating cookies.png And I was all.png You need more sprinkles.png And you need more sprinkles.png I was just tossing sprinkles.png Pinkie Pie reaching into the sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie Pie igniting some sprinkles EG4.png Pinkie and Fluttershy covered in dough EG4.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Sunset, and Spike covered in dough EG4.png Should clean all of this up.png Fluttershy reaching for a roll of paper towels EG4.png Fluttershy unable to reach the paper towels EG4.png Can someone help me out.png Constance appears before Fluttershy EG4.png Constance fetches the paper towels for Fluttershy EG4.png Fluttershy holding paper towels in her arms EG4.png Thank you Mr.Bird.png Constance chirps in Fluttershy's ear EG4.png Of course I can get you.png Fluttershy making a shocking realization EG4.png Did you just talk.png Constance chirping at Fluttershy EG4.png But I dont speak chirp.png The only bird I can understand.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight look at Fluttershy EG4.png Flock of birds flying into the mess hall EG4.png Fluttershy with multiple birds perched on her arms EG4.png Nice to meet all of you.png Fluttershy in deep confusion EG4.png Yes.png Fluttershy surprised by a loud slamming noise EG4.png Applejack and Rarity enter the mess hall EG4.png Applejack interrupting Rarity EG4.png It knocked Applejack over.png Rainbow speeds past Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight EG4.png Fluttershy suggests Gaea Everfree as the culprit EG4.png Equestria Girls turn to face the mess hall doors EG4.png Fluttershy screaming with fright EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in the messy camp cafeteria EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's eye twitching EG4.png I get you another one.png New arrows coming right up.png Gloriosa touches Sunset's arm as she walks past EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looks where Gloriosa touched her EG4.png Enough with the screaming.png I did not scream.png For once.png Equestria Girls listening to Celestia's announcement EG4.png I don't know about the rest of you all.png We should try to figure it out.png What the rest of you want.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy making paper lanterns EG4.png Canterlot High campers make paper lanterns EG4.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Equestria Girls repairing the dock EG4.png Rainbow Dash walking slowly onto the dock EG4.png At the pace you two are moving.png The runaway will ever be finished.png The dock.png Equestria Girls afraid to use their powers EG4.png I'm all out of nails.png Pinkie's friends looking at her on the dock EG4.png Pinkie's friends fearful of the box of nails EG4.png Rarity makes a force field EG4.png Rarity standing over Rainbow and Fluttershy EG4.png Rarity helps Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy up EG4.png I don't know how to control this.png It's okay.png None of us do.png Sunset Shimmer joins her friends on the dock EG4.png Do you have them now too.png We can't just brush these powers aside.png Doesn't seem like the ideal time.png You know it was fate.png It might seem scary now.png It can be wonderful too.png How about we embrace the magic.png Sunset Shimmer about to twirl on the dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer doing a twirl on the dock EG4.png Wondercolts team up to fix the dock EG4.png Fluttershy sitting lonely by herself EG4.png Sunset Shimmer appears next to Fluttershy EG4.png Sunset Shimmer sits down next to Fluttershy EG4.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Fluttershy EG4.png Sunset Shimmer singing to Fluttershy EG4.png Red robin lands on Fluttershy's shoulder EG4.png Red robin chirping in Fluttershy's ear EG4.png Fluttershy accepting help from the red robin EG4.png Red robin picks up Fluttershy's flower wreath EG4.png Sunset Shimmer pulls Fluttershy onto the dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer beckons her friends to follow her EG4.png Applejack and Rarity see Sunset Shimmer singing EG4.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity follow Sunset Shimmer EG4.png Rainbow Dash zipping up to join her friends EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends walking arm-in-arm EG4.png Applejack and Fluttershy smile at each other EG4.png Sunset's friends smile at each other as she sings EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends at the edge of the dock EG4.png Sunset and friends surrounded by magic particles EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png Rarity wants to do a fashion show run-through EG4.png Sunset Shimmer leaving to find Twilight EG4.png Wondercolts begin their fashion show run-through EG4.png Rarity inspecting Applejack's bohochic outfit EG4.png The girls don't know where Twilight and Sunset are EG4.png DJ Pon-3 setting up her record player EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to go down the runway EG4.png Rarity encourages Fluttershy onto the runway EG4.png Fluttershy, Lyra, and Bon Bon go down the runway EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Equestria Girls shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png Are her feet not touchin the ground.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls jumping off the camp dock EG4.png The Wondercolts' dock is destroyed again EG4.png Literally just finished building that.png Equestria Girls listen to Gloriosa Daisy sing EG4.png Fluttershy looking up at transformed Gloriosa EG4.png Fluttershy sighing with exhaustion EG4.png Why do these kinds of things.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ agree with Rainbow EG4.png Main five stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to save the day EG4.png Pinkie Pie excitedly hugging Rainbow Dash EG4.png Fluttershy and AJ ready to save the day EG4.png Rainbow brings Lyra and Sweetie Drops to safety EG4.png Rainbow Dash ponying up EG4.png Rainbow Dash flying off at high speed EG4.png Fluttershy looks over at a gopher hole EG4.png Fluttershy knocks on the ground next to gopher hole EG4.png Fluttershy asking the gophers for help EG4.png Fluttershy ponying up EG4.png Gophers going back underground EG4.png Applejack in mild surprise EG4.png Applejack rolling up her sleeves EG4.png Fluttershy waiting for the gophers EG4.png Fluttershy hears the gophers' signal EG4.png Fluttershy about to help Sweetie Drops escape EG4.png Vines growing out of the gophers' hole EG4.png Pinkie Pie readying another handful of sprinkles EG4.png Vines trapping Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Valhallen EG4.png Vines knocking over Pinkie Pie EG4.png Claw-like vines looming over Pinkie Pie EG4.png Applejack wrestling with the bramble vines EG4.png Applejack and Rarity duck under flying sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie's sprinkle jar makes large hole in the bramble wall EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the large opening in the wall EG4.png Gloriosa's wall of brambles grows even higher EG4.png Equestria Girls listen to enraged Gloriosa EG4.png Camp everfree is absolutely delightful.png Equestria Girls back away from Gloriosa's vines EG4.png Rainbow Dash crashing into her friends EG4.png Gloriosa's dome of brambles starts to close EG4.png AJ and Rarity happy to see Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Equestria Girls happy to see Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Rarity creating a large diamond shield EG4.png Equestria Girls in a large diamond bubble EG4.png It's up to you.png There's too many of them.png It would take too much magic.png Twilight Sparkle has no confidence in herself EG4.png Fluttershy "we believe in you!" EG4.png Midnight-Twilight surrounded by her friends EG4.png Fluttershy acquires the yellow geode EG4.png AJ and Rainbow acquire orange and blue geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls acquire the magical geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls glow in the color of their geodes EG4.png Fluttershy powering up EG4.png Fluttershy in her Crystal Wings form EG4.png Main six in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls bathed in the color of their geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls emanating pillars of light EG4.png Equestria Girls bursting with light EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls floating to the ground EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the cheering campers EG4.png Rarity's friends all stare at her EG4.png Our band could play.png I could help write a new song.png We got this.png Equestria Girls stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy singing together EG4.png Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls on rope bridge EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls lying in the grass EG4.png You'll always be everfree.png Fluttershy picking up Spike EG4.png Birds help Fluttershy decorate the cave EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls roasting marshmallows EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls smiling together EG4.png The Rainbooms performing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing on stage EG4.png The Rainbooms showered with confetti EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png CHS campers mingling at the Crystal Gala EG4.png Rarity teasing Twilight Sparkle again EG4.png Sunset he does seem like a pretty cool guy EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding next to her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash our awesome new superpowers! EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding past her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding onto the stage EG4.png Rainbow Dash set up the stage EG4.png Rainbow Dash appears holding a pizza EG4.png Rainbow Dash I love my super-speed! EG4.png Sunset Shimmer the source of the superpowers EG4.png Fluttershy you're not gonna ask us EG4.png Sunset Shimmer meant to have them all along EG4.png Equestria Girls in happy agreement EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is repaired again EG4.png Rarity the runway is finished EG4.png Applejack I think you mean the dock EG4.png Rarity to-mah-to, tomato EG4.png Pinkie Pie tossing confetti and marshmallows EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is destroyed yet again EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png Rarity fainting EG4.png Category:Character gallery pages